


A Plague Tale: Sin

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: 14th Century, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: With the Black Death having disappeared and the war between the French and the English continues to rage on, a new plague rises. However, only one person is affected. Amicia. The eldest de Rune child had been through traumatising situations and avoided death at every turn. She also made friends along her quest to help her brother two years ago, except only one of them had started becoming the frontmost thought of her mind, and that was a red-haired thief by the name of Mélie. Will Amicia figure out why the thief plagues her every thought? Why her heart skips a beat when she sees sky blue eyes? How her soul can float above the clouds and beyond with a single caress?Find out in this three-chapter story, from innocence to sin.(Any and all characters belong to Asobo Studio)





	A Plague Tale: Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Two years had passed since Amicia killed Inquisitor Vitalis and helped her brother Hugo. Now her, her brother and Mother and Lucas have received help from another noble family and have been staying at a hunting lodge for the past few months while the de Rune estate is being re-built. But Amicia's mind wanders to Mélie and wondering where she is. For the young noblewoman has felt guilty over Arthur's death and wants to make amends.

It was thirteen fifty-one. Two years had passed since the plague had disappeared, slowly becoming a distant memory. However, the war between France and Britain still raged on. The people of France wondered when it would end, if at all. But that was the last thing on Amicia’s mind. While Amicia and Lucas decided that it be best if they left Aquitaine in hopes of forgetting the tragedies they had suffered, Amicia’s mother, Beatrice had spoken that they were going to stay as she gathered help from other noble families around the area that the de Runes had helped throughout the years and in times of hardship. Thus as the de Rune estate was being rebuilt, the noble La Trémoille family had offered them sanctuary in one of their hunting lodges.

Sitting in a wooden chair reading a book, Amicia looked over her shoulder at her mother, brother and Lucas. Hugo was sitting on a table kicking his small legs while Lucas was helping her mother with alchemical formulas and fussing over Hugo as they talked about whether the Prima Macula would be problematic for his future. Everything had almost returned to the way it was, where Amicia was neglected and somewhat forgotten. As much as she loved her brother Hugo, she was also rather jealous of him. Jealous of the attention he receives from their mother. Amicia had vied for some form of maternal love from her mother during her youth but gave up when Hugo was born. Her father Robert de Rune, however, had tried to be there for her when her mother barely acknowledged her existence and was thankful for that.

Amicia went back to reading her book when she lost interest in what the trio on the other side of the room was doing. The story was about a young woman who was trapped in her own home by her cruel father and forced into an engagement she had no interest in being a part of, then one night a thief broke into her room as she was disrobing and the two fell in love at first sight. The mention of the thief had brought a person to the forefront of Amicia’s mind. _M_ _é_ _lie_ _, I wonder where she is now?_

A knot of guilt constricted around Amicia’s heart tightly since Mélie‘s bother, Arthur, had been killed by Lord Nicholas. It had been her fault, and everyday Amicia thought about leaving and finding her thief friend and telling her that Arthur was dead because she had distracted him from making sure the man was dead. _It’s my fault_ Amicia cried internally with tears starting to blur her vision. _I’m sorry, Mélie._

“Amicia…” a timid voice called, “Why are you crying?”

“I-It’s alright Hugo,” the woman wiped away her tears with her sleeve, “I’m alright.”

There was not a chance on earth that she could hate Hugo. Yes, she was jealous of him at times but to outright hate him was inconceivable.

“Hugo?!” their mother’s voice shouted. “Come back here, darling.”

“But I want to play with Amicia!” he answered back.

Amicia smiled warmly, “It’s okay Hugo, go to mother. We can play together later.”

“Aw…” he pouted sadly.

“Now, now,” Amicia ruffled his hair, “Don’t keep mother waiting, you know how she frets over you.”

Hugo laughed before going back to their mother, passing Lucas on the way. The young alchemist apprentice approached Amicia. In the two years, he had not changed much except gaining a little bit of height and his brown hair a little shaggier. His talent for alchemy had grown exponentially as soon as her mother had taken him under her wing and most of the time his talent impressed Beatrice.

“Is everything alright?” Lucas asked concern lacing his voice.

Amicia looked down at the book in her lap once more, “Just memories.”

“Still feeling guilty about Arthur and Rodric’s death?”

Amicia closed her book shut and shook her head, “I’ve been thinking about Mélie and how she never avenged her brother.”

Lucas tilted his head curiously.

“I want to find Mélie and beg for forgiveness before she can take her vengeance on me. It is my fault Arthur is dead. Rodric too.”

“Amicia are you even listening to yourself?!” Lucas reasoned, “How is Mélie killing you going to avenge Arthur? The man that killed him is already dead.”

“But it was my fault, Lucas!” Amicia whispered loudly, not wanting her mother or Hugo to hear. “I have felt this way ever since I saw him die.”

Lucas sighed heavily, “Even still it won't solve anything, we don’t even know where she is.”

“I need to do it, Lucas.” Amicia pressed and getting up from her chair, “If I do not, it will continue to plague my mind until I have lost my sanity.”

“But-”

“I’m going to take a walk.”

With that, Amicia put her book down on the chair and walked towards the door. She grabbed her sling that was hanging on a nearby hook and left the lodge. Once outside, she breathed in the summer air and headed to the nearby stream just to the east. The sun tickled Amicia’s skin with warmth, the sky vibrant and dotted with clouds and a cool summer breeze rustled the trees playfully.

Following a worn down path, Amicia admired the orange wildflowers that swayed to and fro from the wind in the grass. She picked one up and stroked its bright orange petals with her finger. _The same colour as Mélie’s hair,_ She thought to herself. Suddenly an image of the thief flashed before her eyes. The older girl with the red hair was smiling at her as her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. It was that smile that caused Amicia’s heart to flutter like a butterfly taking flight. Blinking rapidly to clear the mental image away she found herself wondering why her heart reacted the way it did. _Perhaps I miss spending time with her? Other than Lucas, Rodric and Arthur, Mélie was the only person I could tell everything. Maybe it was because she was the only other girl._ Amicia gave a short scoff, “That’s all that is, merely missing the company of another girl close to my age.”

She continued down the trail for a while longer until she heard the gurgling of running water. Veering off the path, Amicia carefully made her way down to the stream. Along the bank was a willow tree where she often sat and on occasion napped within the curtain of hanging leaves. Amicia parted the leafy barrier and sat in between two gnarled roots that she believed had been uprooted during the plague. _At least there are no signs that the blight was here._ The noblewoman thought to herself, leaning against the trunk of the ancient willow and gazed upward, watching the sunlight pierce through the foliage of the tree. Seeing this brought her back to the tree at château d’Ombrage. The tree at the old castle had a serene beauty which always captured her interest and also where she and Mélie had spent their free time together when they weren’t on watch or hunting for supper in the nearby forest. A laugh escaped Amicia’s lips.

“Her face when I caught more rabbits than she did on our first hunt.”

Thinking of the thief caused a twinge of pain in her heart. Amicia sighed and closed her eyes.

“I miss you Mélie,”

* * *

Amicia returned to the lodge before dark after having fallen asleep under the willow by the stream. She stepped inside the house and hung her sling on the hook. Lucas was reading the Sanguinis Itinera in the parlour, the only book he liked to read admittedly. Not wanting to disturb his study, the young noble brunette went upstairs to her room. It was more simple than her old room back at her family’s estate, but it had the necessary pieces of furniture. The bed wasn’t a four poster, but a simple oak frame with a mattress that could fit two people. There was a thick golden quilt with the La Trémoille crest stitched in an evenly spaced pattern, which Amicia had to admit was better than sleeping on straw with nothing to shield her from the cold. A desk took up the far side of the room with a quill, inkpot and some parchment lying on the wooden surface and a dark mahogany chest stood next to the fireplace opposite the bed. There was also a window with a nice view of the knolls and trees.

Amicia went and closed the shutters of the windows before going to the fireplace and grabbing the tinder box. She then made her way to the desk and lit the candle that was placed on the desk to provide light. Setting the tinderbox aside Amicia sat in the chair, grabbed the quill and lightly dipped it in the inkpot and begun writing on the parchment.

**_Dear Mother_ **

**_I am writing this letter to you for it is something you need to know. This letter is a confession. Over the past two years, I have felt nothing but guilt and jealousy. The jealousy had always been with me since Hugo’s birth. I was jealous of how much attention you gave him while I barely got a few words from you._** **_I know deep down in your heart that you never wanted me as your daughter for why else would you brush me aside whenever I tried to get close to you? Eventually, I gave up trying to get your affection. I love Hugo with all my heart, and I would do anything for him. Please tell him that._**

**_The guilt. This feeling tortures me every day and night. During the time of the plague, I had gained a very trusted friend who saved not only my life but also Hugo’s. Her name was Mélie. She had a twin brother called Arthur who was killed by Lord Nicholas, the same man who killed father. But it was my fault Arthur got killed. I had distracted him, leaving him vulnerable. I can still hear Mélie screaming when she saw her brother dead on the stone. That is why…that is why I have to leave you and Hugo. I have to find Mélie and give her the vengeance she rightfully deserves. If Mélie seeks vengeance, take peace in the knowledge that I will be by father’s side in the kingdom of Heaven. But for Hugo’s sake lie about my death, as I lied to him when I found out you were alive._ **

**_Do not try to find me._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Amicia._ **

Once the ink was dry Amicia folded the parchment twice and hid it under her pillow. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Lucas,”

“Oh, you can enter.”

The boy opened the door but did not come into the room “Lady de Rune wanted me to tell you supper is ready.”

Amicia frowned, “I’m not hungry, tell Lady Beatrice to sup without me.”

“Alright,” Lucas nodded and went to leave, he hesitated and looked back at Amicia, “Did you just call your mother lady Beatrice?”

“Think nothing of it,” she growled in warning.

Taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness in his friend’s voice, he decided not to pry and left to tell the de Rune matriarch that her daughter will not be joining them for dinner. Amicia’s shoulders slumped in shame, having realised that how she spoke to Lucas came out angrier than she meant to. The state of mind she was in did not help matters either and no doubt bound to worsen if she stayed at the lodge any longer. She went to the chest and started taking out clothes as she mentally planned on how she was going to find Mélie and what things she will need to survive the journey. _I’ll start with the small villages and towns first_ , Amicia mentally noted, leaving her room to find a leather bag she could carry her belongings in the other rooms. _I’ll sell what things I do not need and use the coin I get sparingly. I’ll have to rely on bartering or if worse comes to worst, steal what I need._ The oldest de Rune sibling searched one of the spare sleeping quarters but had little luck. _Maybe there’s one in mother’s room._ With quiet footsteps she made her way to her mother’s room on the far end of the hall and went inside, Amicia was not surprised that there were alchemical ingredients and jars full of various liquids scattered about on every flat surface in the room considering Hugo’s room was just the next one over. She started with the chest on the end of the bed and rummaged through her mother’s belongings, while inappropriate, Amicia found what she was looking for at the bottom of the coffer.

“Yes,” she cheered in a whisper before putting everything back in the chest as neatly as she could. Amicia knew her mother would find out that she went through her belongings. _I’ll be long gone before she realises that I went through her things._

With the leather bag in hand, she went back to her room and began sorting out her clothes based on necessity and ones she could sell to merchants and tailors. Once Amicia made two clothing piles, she put the ones she thought were necessary on the bottom of the leather bag while the clothes she was going to sell placed on top. I need to get my sling and pouch, Amicia groaned in annoyance having left them downstairs, _They’re still eating dinner no doubt. But I need my sling if I have any chance of defending myself_. Amicia’s mind mulled over options as to how to get her sling without being caught by her mother but finding none coming to mind. Sighing the noblewoman went down to the main floor of the lodge. The smell of cooked meat and stew wafted through the air, paying it no mind Amicia went and grabbed her sling and pouch off the hook by the door.

“Amicia?”

She jumped at the call of her name and spun around, hiding her sling behind her back. Standing before her was her mother.

“Y-yes mother?”

The older woman had her arms folded in front of her chest, “What are you doing?”

“I was retrieving my sling.” Amicia stated, “It needed some repairs.”

Beatrice’s eyebrows came together whether she saw through Amicia’s lie or something else, the daughter had no clue.

“I heard from Lucas that you didn’t want to have supper with us and that the tone you gave him was out of character.” Beatrice’s eyes softened, “Are you alright?”

Amicia fought off the urge to scoff at her mother. _Why would you care?._ She gave her a nod of her head. “I’m fine, Hugo needs you more than I in any case.”

“The Prima Macula seems to be dormant for the time being,” Beatrice said, “Well ever since Hugo answered it. But you are right Hugo does need me.”

Amicia looked down at the floor, _Not surprised there._

“But he also needs his sister.”

Brown eyes snapped up, her mother smiling at her. The older woman stepped forward and rested her hands upon her daughter’s shoulders. “You did well in keeping him safe back when I asked you to.”

“I don’t think he needs me much anymore, now that you are well.” Amicia responded, her expression unreadable, “He is also a little bit older and will be able to take care of himself soon.”

“He has grown up so much, seen things no child his age should have seen,” Beatrice spoke sadly before shaking her head to rid herself of depressing thoughts. “Never the less, are you hungry? There’s some stew left should you want to join us.”

“Thank you, but I must pass,” Amicia took a step back, causing her mother to blink in surprise. “I need to repair my sling before I retire for the night.”

“If you are sure, then I won’t keep you any longer,” Beatrice said.

“Good night, Lady Beatrice.” Amicia gave her mother a quick dip of her head and hastily went upstairs to her room and locked the door. Anger had flared within Amicia’s breast after her mother had said that Hugo saw things no child should see. She wanted to shout in frustration at her mother about what she had seen and done to survive during those two years. But it was apparent in her eyes that her mother cared mostly about Hugo and not much about her. It gave her more motivation to leave and find Mélie.

“I hope I can find Mélie. I want her to be the last person I see before I die.”

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Moonbeams shone through the gaps of the wooden window shutters giving the room an ethereal glow. Embers of the fire flickered in the darkness like a fading heartbeat. Amicia was clasping the clip on her cloak to keep the chill of the night from seeping into her bones. Her sling rested nicely on her belt along with her pouch where she kept her rocks and other ammunition. She grabbed the letter from under her pillow before picking up her bag as she quietly stepped out the door and closing it softly as not to wake the others. The brunette tiptoed her way slowly down the hall. However, as soon as she reached the end, Amicia paused in front of Hugo’s door. She did not know whether to go in and say her goodbyes to her only brother while he slept or to leave him be. Contemplating the fact that this will be the last time seeing Hugo, Amicia opened the door and crossed the threshold. By the light of a candle, she could see Hugo was sleeping soundly under the quilt with his knees curled up and his hands tucked under his head. Amicia couldn’t help but smile, leaning down she gave her little brother a light kiss on the top of his head.

“Goodbye, Hugo,” she whispered. “I will miss you.”

With her goodbyes finally said the older de Rune sibling went back out into the hall only to bump into someone causing her to gasp loudly.

“Amicia?!”

Amicia breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh Lucas, it’s just you. Thank goodness.”

“What are you doing?” the young alchemist questioned.

“I could ask you the same thing?”

Lucas was not impressed by Amicia’s reply and glared at her. Eventually, the noble girl gave in.

“I’m leaving and…and I will not be coming back.”

Lucas softened his hard gaze and smiling sadly. “I wish you luck and if you find Mélie, tell her that I miss her over peppered cooking.”

Amicia giggled, “I’ll do that. Can you give this to mother when she asks for me?”

The sling user held out the letter to Lucas, which he accepted with a nod of his head.

“And please, take care of them.”

Without waiting for a response from the alchemist, Amicia hugged him and gave him a farewell peck on the cheek before stepping away.

“Goodbye, Lucas.”

She held her tears back as she hurriedly yet quietly went down the wooden steps and to the front door. She then unlatched it and stepped into the cool night air where the moon hung high in the diamond speckled sky, shining its pale beams onto the earth. Amicia followed the main path of the lodge where she knew would lead to a village. Taking a deep breath, the young woman shouldered her leather sack and walked forward into the night with only the moon and stars to guide her.

Little did Amicia know, blue eyes were watching her from the shadows.

* * *

Amicia made it to the village sooner than she expected. However, during her trek, she had found it odd that she didn’t run into anyone or anything in the night. Although, she did hear the sounds of wild boar scuffling around in the woods but was fortunate none crossed her path. The young brunette counted her blessings and had arrived outside the village just before dawn. Slumping down on a nearby tree, Amicia groaned as her feet throbbed and her stomach growled loudly. _I should have grabbed food from the kitchens before leaving._ After a full night of walking, she felt the exhaustion weigh down on her eyelids and her limbs feeling like rocks. The idea of a small nap sounded heavenly in Amicia’s mind and doubted that anyone would be awake at this hour. With a yawn, she moved her leather bag and used it as a makeshift pillow. After getting comfortable, Amicia shifted her cloak to cover as much of her body as she could and closed her eyes, drifting off into the land of dreams.

 _Snow fell around them, painting the ground white and the trees were barren of their leaves. Mélie was crouching by a creek, its water still flowing as the winter air had not been cold enough to freeze the water over. Her cowl had been flicked onto her shoulders as the sun shone down on her red hair giving the older girl a fiery halo. She cupped some water into her hands and splashed it onto her face. Amicia felt a smirk tug at her lips as an idea popped into her mind. Slowly crouching down, the de Rune girl scooped up some snow and shaped it into a sphere. Blue eyes watched_ _Mélie closely hoping the thief would not notice what she was doing. Standing back up with fluid grace, Amicia threw the snowball and with expert precision hit her mark. The back of her friend’s head._

_A small shriek came from the older girl, her head whipping around to face her attacker. Amicia hummed a tune, trying to act nonchalant._

_“Amicia,” Mélie accused with a playful glint in her eyes, “Did you just hit me with a ball of snow?”_

_“Why, I would never,” Amicia gasped feigning innocence before grinning, “But let's say that I did, what would you do about it?”_

_“I will give you the count to ten to start running,” the fiery thief warned. “One, two, five,”_

_Amicia turned on her heel and ran into the line of trees laughing all the while as she heard Mélie shout the number ten and the thudding of rushing footsteps following her. A flash of white went past the corner of her eye, looking over her shoulder Amicia could see the thief gaining ground behind her. The noble girl took a sharp turn to the right, weaving in and out of the trees as she kicked up snow behind her. Her breaths came out in clouds, and her heart beat loudly in her ears. Amicia looked over her shoulder again to see if her thieving friend was still behind her, only to see an empty forest. The de Rune daughter slowed down before coming to a stop and frowned in concern as she did a full circle looking for any sign of Mélie._

_“Mélie!” Amicia shouted, panic slowly rising in her chest. “Mélie!!”_

_There was no response other than the distant sound of birds. Amicia took a step forward when suddenly she caught the colour of red hair in the corner of her eye. Before she could turn, Amicia felt two arms wrap around her torso and fell to the ground. When she next opened her eyes, she found herself staring into sky blue irises sparkling with mirth. Mélie grinned at her victory._

_“So, Mélie the Fury beats Amicia the Amazon,” the red-haired thief chuckled. “Time to take what is mine.”_

_Amicia had difficulty focusing on what her friend was saying as she noticed how close the older girl’s body was to hers. The brunette felt her blood grow hot and decided that she needed_ _Mélie to get off her. She raised her hands to push the older girl off her, then calloused hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to either side of her head. Blinking in surprise, Amicia saw that the mirth in her friend’s eyes had gone and replaced with seriousness and something she could not name._

_“Take what is yours?” she asked, her mind now catching up to what was said._

_“Yes,” Mélie replied in a mutter, lowering her body and her face mere inches from Amicia’s. “I told you before when I want something. I don’t declare it. I take it.”_

_“You just declared that-”_

_Before Amicia could finish her sentence, Mélie took her lips with her own in a warm, gentle kiss._

Amicia gasped awake, her eyes wide in shock at what had just happened in her dream. Her body felt warm, and it wasn’t due to the summer weather. She stroked her lips with her fingers as if trying to replicate the feeling of Mélie kissing her. A shiver ran through her, yet it was not unpleasant. She felt gooseskin rise on her arms under her sleeves. Amicia tried to think about what had caused such a vision in her mind, but the longer she tried to the more muddled her train of thought became. _Perhaps once I have some food, I should be able to think more clearly._ Looking to the east Amicia took note of the sun had reached halfway to its peak. The village was more awake as there was smoke coming out of chimneys. After a small stretch, the de Rune girl got to her feet and picked up her bag and headed into the village.

The small town was friendly and welcoming, the people saying good morning to her as they passed. Their cheery demeanour infectious and Amicia found herself smiling and talking with the townsfolk. She asked a woman by the water well if there were merchants in the area who would be willing to purchase clothes or fabrics. The woman gave her directions to the market square near the centre of the village. Giving the woman her thanks, Amicia walked at a leisurely pace towards the square. She was lucky no one in the village knew who she was for she remembered the time when she tried to show Hugo the town fair two years ago in the winter, one of the men had told her that people were searching for a boy and girl, or rather her and Hugo. Now, Amicia believed the inquisition had given up their hunt and turned their attention elsewhere. The sling wielding brunette reached the market square and was surprised how crowded it was. Stalls selling various things lining the outer edge while the owners shouted their wares to lure in potential buyers while in the centre of the square was a monument, dedicated to King Philip the sixth. Amicia spotted the cloth merchant on the opposite side of the square and weaved her way through the morning crowd. She reached the stall and took note of the man sitting behind the table. He wore a dark green tunic and brown breeches, he was also hunched over and had wispy grey hair. Amicia could not see the man’s face well for he was looking down and seemed to be counting the coins in his palm.

“Excuse me, kind sir?” she spoke politely, getting his attention.

“Eh?” he snapped his head up, hazel eyes looking at her up and down, analysing her. “What can I do for ye?”

Amicia placed her leather bag on the ground and pulled out a few clothes and spread them on the table. “I wish to sell these in exchange for coin.”

The old merchant got up from his seat slowly and hobbled over to inspect the garments laid before him. With one boney hand, he picked up a doublet and stroked the fabric with his thumb and forefinger. Amicia watched him with a curious stare as he repeated the action on other pieces of clothing.

“Well?”

“Where did ye get these from exactly?” he asked with an accusatory tone. A tone Amicia immediately picked up on.

“Lady La Trémoille gave them to me,” Amicia said, “She said she had no use for them anymore and to sell them.”

“Oh?” The man was taken aback by the answer, “Well, I can give you one livre, three sols and five deniers.”

Amicia pondered over the offer because she had no idea if the price was a fair one or that the merchant was fooling her. Deciding to go with her gut Amicia held out her hand. “Deal.”

“I assure you, young miss, you would not have gotten a better offer,” he shook the brunette’s hand and gave her a grin. He rummaged through his coin pouch and gave her the money.

Amicia quickly eyed the money and saw the correct amount she pocketed it away. “Thank you, sir.”

“Welcome.” He gathered all the clothes into his arms and shuffled off.

With the money she had in her pockets, Amicia sought out a food stall hoping to get a small bite to eat. However, after browsing the market a few times, it seemed luck was not on her side this time. _I wonder if there is a tavern here_. The young noble pondered to herself. _One of the merchants must know_. Amicia spotted the jewellery merchant to be the closest and walked over. The gold and silver accessories caught her eyes as they gleamed and sparkled in the sun. Laid on a dark green velvet sheet of cloth were earrings, pendants and bracelets. While some were simple in design, others had colourful jewels ladened in them with intricate carvings.

“Ah young miss, come look at my wares!” the merchant beckoned her closer as he picked up a silver bangle in the shape of a snake that had small emeralds for eyes. “This piece came from the lands to the east, look at the detail!”

Amicia blinked as the man prattled on and on about one bracelet, partially intrigued. “It is a wonderful piece.”

“Indeed it is, but please browse through my other wares.” He grinned happily.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised, “But I was wondering if there is a tavern nearby?”

“Oh?” the man quirked a brow, his voice sounded disappointed but pointed the direction Amicia needed to go. “Yes, there is, it’s in the southern end of town.”

“Thank you,” Amicia dipped her head in thanks before turning to leave. However, a hand grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip, pulling her back around.

“Must say that is a nice pendant you are wearing.” The jewellery merchant eyed down to her chest. “Solid silver too, would you be willing to part with it?.”

Amicia grabbed her pendant with her free hand and clutched it tightly. She stared down the man, “No, this is precious to me.”

It was more than a piece of jewellery to her, for it was the only thing that reminded her of her family.

“A shame,” the merchant relented his hold on Amicia’s arm, “I would have given a fair price for it too.”

The brunette had to restrain her tongue as she wanted to yell at the man that no price could ever make her give up her pendant. Taking a calming breath, Amicia turned on her heel and strode off to the south of the village. The further she walked the streets, the less crowded they became until there was no one around. Amicia welcomed the quietness then she realised that she was alone in a village she didn’t even know. Suddenly the quiet was no longer welcome.

“Oi girl!”

Turning, Amicia saw a muscular, bald man in a yellow tunic stalking towards her. Blue eyes widened in horror as she saw the gleam of a knife blade he held in his hand.

“Ye made a mistake in not giving that little necklace to me brother.” His grin was murderous.

Amicia bolted. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she pushed her legs to their limit to run. She was going off instinct in terms of direction as she did not know how to navigate the buildings.

“No point in running girl!” shouted the man behind her.

 _I have to keep running,_ Amicia thought to herself in a panic. She felt sick, knowing death will come to her if she stopped. The only thing that was keeping her going was Mélie and her promise to give the woman vengeance for her brother. She turned down another narrow street only to find a dead end. _Oh no._

Panting hard, Amicia looked around desperately for a way out. Then she remembered her sling on her hip. She fumbled to get a stone from her pouch and place it in the leather pocket. Just as she was about to turn around, rough hands pinned her to the wall. She felt the cold metal bite of the knife under her jaw. It was then she could not do anything.

“Gotcha ya little bitch.” The man’s breath was rank in her nostrils as he muttered in her ear. “You’re a pretty little thing but disobedient. Maybe ye need a man to teach ye manners.”

Amicia could not think straight as fear had rooted itself in the depth of both her heart and mind. Shutting her eyes tight, she screamed one name that was at the forefront of her mind.

“Mélie!”

The man’s grip on the knife had slackened, making the knife fall to the ground along with the weight of the man’s body leaving hers. There was a dull thud which Amicia assumed was the man falling to the ground. Slowly looking over her shoulder, the young sling wielding noble could not believe her eyes and fully turned to face her rescuer. It was like God himself had heard her, for standing before her with a grin marked with a scar was Mélie. Amicia was stunned, her jaw opening and closing like a gapping fish trying to find words. The redheaded thief had grown taller than her by five inches, and her body had filled out well as the brown tunic hugged her body showing a curvaceous yet lithe figure and the dark grey breeches showed the well-defined muscles in her legs.

“I think the words you are looking for are ‘thank’ and ‘you’,” Mélie stated, blue eyes shining brightly. “You’re welcome, princess.”

Amicia let out a small choked laugh as tears of both relief and joy filled her eyes and went and wrapped her arms around her friend. “I can’t believe it’s you. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Mélie replied and returned the embrace momentarily before pulling away but made sure to hold Amicia’s hand as reassurance, “We better hurry though. That sleeping powder Lucas taught me to make isn’t going to last long.”

Amicia’s mind raced with many questions. However, she held her tongue and instead, she gave her friend a nod. “Lead the way.”

With a gentle tug, Mélie guided Amicia through the streets of the town in haste. Although, the young sling user could not tear her eyes away from their joined hands. _Her hands are so calloused, yet they are so gentle_. Amicia wondered where Mélie has been the past two years and if she had been thinking about her. She also wanted to know how she found her when she had decided to start seeking out the thief only yesterday. Her train of thought had come to a halt as they stopped walking and took a rest in a small cobblestone alley. Amicia’s mind had begun processing what had just occurred, and a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her. Body trembling and knees weak, Amicia sought support from the stone wall of a building. Her legs finally gave way beneath her a moment later, causing her to collapse to the ground.

Mélie was at Amicia’s side in an instant. Blue eyes narrowed in concern as she cupped her cheeks with her hands, “Hey, are you alright, Amicia?”

Amicia felt sick but swallowed the bile back down her throat and took deep breaths. Her vision blacked in and out, and sweat started to coat her brow. She managed a small, shaky smile. “I’ll be fine.”

The look her friend gave her showed that she was not convinced. Sighing, the younger of the two shook her head.

“No, I’m not alright.”

“That’s what I thought, come on.”

Amicia felt Mélie wrap an arm around her waist and grabbed her arm to put on her shoulder. The thief hoisted Amicia to her feet, and the two began walking toward the square.

“Just lean on me,” Mélie muttered, “I’ll get you back to the lodge.”

“Wait how did you…” Amicia trailed off, confused as to how Mélie could know where her family is currently residing.

The thief suddenly went sheepish, eyes staring at the ground as they walked.

“Truthfully I didn’t leave. I kept my distance but followed you four.”

Amicia could not believe what she was hearing. The fact that Mélie still stayed with her and if she had to guess, watched out for her while she, Lucas and her family were trying to find a place to stay. “So all this time you watched out for us?”

“After Arthur and Rodric…After they died you, your brother and Lucas were the only people in this world that cared about me. How could I leave?”

“I-I am so sorry Mélie,” Amicia choked a sob, “If not for me Arthur would still be here.”

Mélie sighed, “We’ll talk about it later, I’ll take you to the place where I have been living for the past few months. It's on the village outskirts, think you can make it?”

Amicia felt tears run down her cheeks and nodded. The two continued to walk in silence.

* * *

An abandoned farmhouse, Mélie had been living in an abandoned farm for the past several months. But despite that the previous owners were no longer around, the small house was still lightly furnished. There was a bed, two wooden stools, a small table and a hearth to cook meals in. Little knickknacks and oddities dotted some of the spare space throughout the home. Seeing it filled Amicia with a sense of familiarity.

“Reminds me of the château,” the brunette commented.

The redhead gazed across the home, and her brows came together in realisation. “I guess it does.”

Amicia took a seat on one of the stools, and Mélie sat across from her on the other. The thief pulled out a green apple from her pouch and tossed it to the noblewoman.

“You haven’t eaten, have you?”

Amicia caught the green-skinned fruit and shook her head, “Last time I ate was midday yesterday.”

She placed the apple in her lap and fished out the coins she got from the clothes merchant. Amicia offered them to Mélie, hoping that she would take them.

“What’s that for?”

“For saving me today and two years ago. It’s all I have.”

“Amicia you don’t-”

“I won't be needing them because…” Amicia exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Mélie, you were cheated out of getting vengeance for your brother. Ever since that night at château d’Ombrage, I could not stop thinking about how much you hated my brother and me. If I hadn’t distracted him, if I never dragged you into what we were trying to do, he and Rodric both…”

She let all her emotions run free as tears ran down her face in rivulets and sobs wracked her shoulders. Her hands clenched into fists.

“It’s all my fault Mélie. I robbed you of your only brother.” Amicia found it hard to hold the taller woman’s gaze and squeezed her eyes shut, “I offer myself if you seek vengeance. End my life so your brother is avenged and can rest peacefully.”

“Amicia look at me,”

The noble sling user refused, “Please, I beg of you. You were the only one I ever thought about when I look back on my memories because I believed you deserve more than what life has given you. You deserve to avenge Arthur.”

She heard Mélie get up from her chair and soft footsteps coming toward her. Amicia steeled herself, ready for a knife to slit her throat or stab her in the chest. What she did not expect was a warm embrace to encompass her. Eyes snapped open in shock, and her heart quickened. The brunette felt a gentle nuzzle in the crook of her neck.

“I have already accepted what happened to my brother, Amicia.” Mélie whispered sadly, “I learned early on that life can be shit sometimes, but I know that Arthur did his best to protect you. I could never hate you or your brother. We dragged ourselves into that mess, remember? We let you two get captured.”

“But-”

“No buts Amicia. I have accepted what happened. It’s about time you did to.”

Amicia could not help but cry harder and returned the hug. The two sat there for an extended amount of time, holding each other until their tears had all but run dry. The blue-eyed noble pulled away first and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, smiling.

“I don’t remember you caring this much.”

Mélie laughed, “I usually don’t.”

Amicia echoed the laughter before grabbing the green apple from her lap. She took a bite of the sweet fruit, its juicy flesh quenching her throat and quelling the grumbles of her stomach. Soon enough, there was nothing left but the core.

“I’ll go back to the village and buy some more food if you like.”

“You? Buying food?”

The thief grinned mischievously and pulled a rather heavy coin purse from behind her back. “That clothes merchant you sold those garments to, ripped you off. So I managed to get my hands on his coin. I may have also stolen the coin from the jewellery merchant too.”

Amicia rolled her eyes, not surprised in the slightest. “Do they know it was you that stole their money?”

“No,” the nimble thief scoffed, somewhat offended, “Anyway you get some sleep, you look like you could use it.”

“Thank you,” Amicia bowed her head, “I owe you.”

“Yes, you do,” the redhead winked and left the house, leaving Amicia alone with her thoughts.

Amicia watched the woman leave, _Melie has grown rather beautiful in two years_. She shook her head, cheeked flushed red. _What am I thinking? Ugh, I must be getting sick or something. I hope it’s not a disease or an illness like the plague_. She grabbed her leather bag and shuffled through what clothes she had packed and pulled out a loose linen shirt. Chucking the garment on the bed, Amicia took off her boots and put them aside by the door. She then started to undress out of her tunic and breeches and shoved them back in her bag. She grabbed the leather sack and put it at the foot of the bed before changing into the linen shirt. Once in the linen shirt, Amicia pulled the thin blanket that was on the bed and settled on the straw mattress. _To have a bed like this, the owners must have saved most of their coin for it_. She undid the braid of her hair and let brown wavy locks hang loose down her back. Lying down, the young woman brought the blanket around her shoulders and used her arm as a makeshift pillow. Amicia silently prayed that no dreams like the one she had before paint themselves in her mind. But that prayer went unanswered.

_Amicia sat on one of the branches on the tree at the château with one leg pressed to her chest, while the other dangled freely. She gazed up at the drifting clouds in the sky as they twisted and turned into recognisable shapes or no shape at all. She could see Rodric and Arthur below in the courtyard talking as they refilled the braziers with wood to keep the rats at bay during the night. She knew her brother Hugo was in the alchemist lab with Lucas and Mélie was off doing her own thing. Amicia leaned back and took a deep inhale, the scent of fire and pine filling her nose and giving her a sense of calmness. She was pulled from her tranquillity when she heard Arthur shouting up at her._

_“Hey, Amicia! Have you seen my bitch of a sister?!”_

_Amicia rolled her eyes and yelled back, “No, and if you don’t stop calling her such a word I will wash your mouth out with the next bar of soap I get my hands on.”_

_She could see Arthur’s face twist in disgust while Rodric slapped his knee as he doubled over in laughter._

_“How sweet of you to defend me from my brother’s idiotic insults.”_

_Amicia whipped her head around and saw Mélie standing with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. A slender brow rose up as the noble eyed her friend._

_“What are you hiding behind your back?”_

_“I’ll show you if you come down.”_

_Intrigued, Amicia pushed herself off the branch and landed in front of the older girl. She dusted herself off and saw Mélie reveal a gorgeous red rose, holding it out to her. The flower was a vibrant, scarlet red with lingering drops of morning dew attached to some of its petals which made it shine like a gemstone._

_“My how beautiful!” Amicia exclaimed, “Where did you find it?”_

_“I just found it while I was walking around,” the lockpicking thief shrugged. “It reminded me of you, so I picked it.”_

_Warmth blossomed in her chest, and Amicia was certain Mélie did not realise that she just complimented her. She could not stop the smile from spreading across her lips. “Would Mélie the Fury like to place it in my hair?”_

_“Gladly, Amicia the Amazon,” Mélie smiled a small smile in turn._

_Turning her head slightly to the left, the eldest de Rune sibling watched the redheaded girl slowly tuck the thornless rose in her hair in the corner of her eye. Once she thought the flower was secure in her dark brown locks, Amicia turned her gaze back to Mélie’s blue eyes. Something was swirling behind those irises, but she could not decipher what it was. The thief cupped her left cheek affectionately as her stare flicked down to her lips before coming back up again. There was a silent question. A question Amicia was happy to answer. She didn’t know who leaned forward first, but she did not care as their lips came together. It was a feather-light touch at first before it became firmer, fuller. Amicia clung to the front of Mélie’s tunic while she felt hands come to rest on her hips. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity. However, when the thief pulled away, the brunette found herself wanting more._

_“Amicia,” Mélie muttered her name, “Amicia,”_

“Amicia!”

The seventeen-year-old bolted upright, the combination of the dream and the call of her name shocked her into consciousness. Her hands clung tightly to the thin blanket.

“Easy now,” came Mélie’s hushed voice, “It’s just me.”

Amicia looked at her thieving friend and couldn’t help but blush madly. Her face so close to hers, she could almost count the freckles that dotted her face and cheeks. The dream was still fresh in the noblewoman’s mind. _I can’t tell her. She must not know about the sick images I see in my mind. I am sick, yet it feels wonderful. What is wrong with me? Wait, it can’t- I can’t be- oh Lord no!_

“Did you have a nightmare or something?” the older woman asked.

“Y-Yes, something like that.” Amicia stuttered out a lie to hide what she had finally figured out as to why the other woman plagued her thoughts and dreams. “I do not wish to speak of it if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine,” the lockpicker handed over a wooden bowl of steaming pottage. “I made this for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

Melie pointed her chin to the window in the wall which just a square shaped hole and to Amicia’s disbelief it was dark with nothing but the moon illuminating the outside.

“Your dinner is going to be cold if you don’t eat it.”

“R-Right,” Amicia took the bowl from Mélie’s hands and sipped the thick soup. She nearly coughed it back out her mouth when she tasted how much pepper was in the meal. Her coughing fit caused the thief to snicker.

“Still can’t handle the spice, huh?”

“Shut it,” Amicia grumbled trying to hide the blush on her cheeks behind the bowl. _I have to keep it a secret. I do not want to ruin our friendship because of these sinful thoughts, these sinful feelings I have for her._

**To be continued in the next chapter: Sin of the Heart**


End file.
